


Grabby Hands in Any Form

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: choc_fic, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupcakeeeeee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabby Hands in Any Form

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [The Characters of Color Love Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/) prompt: _Rodney/Ronon: Fun with food - "Life is uncertain. Eat dessert first." -- Ernestine Ulmer._


End file.
